


You're both sick.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent Mary Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Caught, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Mary catches Sam and Dean kissing. She doesn't take too well.





	You're both sick.

Sam and Dean were up before their mom. Dean was making breakfast for them. Sam wrapped his arms around his older brother and kissed the side of his neck. The older Winchester turned in his brother's arms and smiled. He cupped the younger man's face and kisses him sweetly. 

“Mornin' baby boy.” Dean said softly. 

“Morning sweetheart. I'm glad we're up before mom.” He whispered. 

“Me too love. It's been so hard having her here with us.” 

“I know.” Sam said softly. 

****

Mary was sitting in the door watching his son's kissing each other. She felt like she could be sick. Sam and Dean looked up at their mom watching them. 

“Mom.” Sam said with tears in eyes. 

“How long has this been going on?” She asked coldly. 

“Years.” Dean answered. 

“This is disgusting and wrong. You both are sick.” 

Sam started to crying a little. He tired to pull away from Dean but the older man wouldn't let him. 

“I don't care what you say about me but don't ever say anything like that about Sam. He is purest and sweetest person on this earth. Now get out.” He said. 

“What?” She asked. 

“I said get out. Dad knew he didn't really care. As long we kept each other alive that's mattered to him.” 

“Dee.” The youngest Winchester said softly. 

“Sammy, I won't let her or anyone treat you like that. You aren't sick or disgusting you're amazing baby boy.” He kissed Sam's temple. 

*****

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and held tightly. They stood there together and watching their mom walk out the room. A few moments later they heard the bunker door close. 

Dean pulled away from Sam and looked at him. “No one will keep us a part baby boy.” 

“I know.” The younger man said softly. 

“I love you Sammy.” He smiled. 

“I love you too Dee.”


End file.
